The Night of Pestilence
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: The Horsemen Pestilence goes on a rampage as his brother, Death, attempts to get War's ring back.
1. The Four

**Disclaimer:**** Sorry, but I can't claim to own **_**Supernatural.**_

War leaned against his old cherry red Mustang in a nearly empty _Home Depot_ parking lot. It was the middle of the night, his eyes were glazed, and he was rolling a marble around his left hand's fingers. The only hand of which had all five of them attached now. He had a look of deep contemplation on his face as he waited patiently for his three other siblings to arrive.

He stared off in front of him, not shifting his eyes, or blinking for that matter. He wasn't as eager to see them that day as he had anticipated he would for the last two thousand years. Sure, he hoped that at least one of his siblings would help him with his ring dilemma, but he wasn't exactly eager to tell them that he lost it because two mere mortals cut off his right ring finger. Yes, they were the vessels for two of the most powerful beings that ever existed (excluding God), but they were still only humans. So all in all, he was going to end up getting chewed up by them because of it.

Even thought he honestly _didn't_ want to tell them about it, he would anyway. Why? Because, to him, if peace on Earth was really going to come after all of this was over, he was just going to have to binge now. Unlike his brother, Death, who seemed to be everybody's favorite, War needed a weapon. So, War was just going to have to suck it up and tell his siblings. It was either that, or having the warm blood that he so enjoyed up to only where it would dampen his socks. And damn it, if there was anything he could do about it, he wouldn't let that happen.

The time seemed to drag along slowly as he waited for them, until finally, a sleek black 2007 Mustang GT entered the parking lot. Once the car parked in the spot in front of War, he stopped rolling the marble in his hand, pocketed it, and set his eyes on the car in front of him.

Momentarily, its driver's side door opened to reveal War's one, and only sister. Then again, whom would honesty think a man to be one that kills by hunger and famine? Heck, even the word famine looks a little like the word female. She appeared to be in her late teens, had a pinked skin tone, long muddy brown hair that went to her mid back, and hazel colored eyes. Not to mention the fact that she looked like a human with anorexia.

Once she was out of her car and shut the door behind herself, she gave her brother a warm simile, walked up and gave him a hug. War didn't necessarily like this done to him too often, but he had to learn to live with it because she had always did this when she saw him, Pestilence and even Death on occasion. You accepted the hug, and she wouldn't sweep a famine over the people you were going to mess with before you even started on them. Pestilence knew that all to well.

After a few seconds Famine finally let go of War and looked down at his right hand. "What happened to you?" she asked him, stealing a look at her own silver ring on the same finger his gold colored one once dwelled on his.

War sighed heavily. He hoped that he could have waited until all three of his siblings had arrived, but he didn't want to just blow his sister off and tell her to wait a few minutes. Even though she was _very_ clingy, she did have a bit of patience problem and was easily irritated. "The Winchester brothers cut it off, and took my ring," he replied to her point blank.

Famine's face paled, looking shocked, terrified and even wanting to thump her brother on the forehead. "They did _what_?" she said, as her jaw tightened. War decided to take his chances and not answer, because he rolled his eyes, looked away and crossed his arms. He didn't want to have to explain the story twice, or maybe even three times when his other siblings arrived. Famine must have realized his motives, being that she didn't press it any farther. She just leaned against her own car with her arms crossed in front of her chest as well.

In a matter of moments two other Mustangs entered the parking lot. They were both the same model and year War's was, the only difference between them was that the one in the front was white, and the one behind it was a sick, pale green color. The green Mustang parked in the spot behind Famine's car, and the white Mustang parked in the spot behind War's.

The first person between the two to come out of their car was the person in the white one, Pestilence. He was roughly six feet tall, was sickly pale (no surprise there), had sandy blond hair that he like to keep sleeked back and milky brown eyes. Physically, he looked like he was in his late 20s.

Then a man came out of the green vehicle's driver's side door. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Pestilence. He had short inky black hair, creamy white skin and eyes that were so dark brown that they appeared to be black. Most called him, Death. However, behind his back his siblings would sometimes call him, Mr. Scrooge and Sir Morbid. But they still liked him and definitely respected him to some extent at least.

Pestilence smirked. "No entourage?" he asked War and Famine sarcastically as he and Death walked up to and beside them. Famine gave him a Paula Abdul style clap, making Pestilence roll his eyes.

"How are those H1N1 vaccinations going?" War asked him.

Pestilence shrugged his shoulders. "The dead shot is disappointing, but I'm still hoping that their will be people with weak immune systems foolish enough to get the live one so they can attract it," he said then paused. "I was thinking about _accidentally_ releasing Small Pox and starting biological warfare. Almost no one is vaccinated for that."

Death nodded in approval. "Good idea. You could always break into one of the labs they have it in and release it," he said then looked at War. "Hell, if you play the cards properly, you could make other countries think it was an advancement on them by the U.S. government and start a war, War," he told him.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Pestilence said in a pleased tone.

A frown appeared on Famine's face. "Now that you mention it, there is something War has been _dying_ to tell the two of you," she said to them unhappily. Death and Pestilence looked at War with raised eyebrows and puzzled expressions.

War scowled at her, wanting to bring up the subject himself. "Lucifer and Michael's vessels took my ring," he said to them and held up his right, four-fingered hand.


	2. The Result of Cockiness

Pestilence and Death looked at War with the same expression as their sister had. Except, Death actually had the courage to walk up in front of War and thump him on the forehead. Pestilence put on a smug look as this occurred, suppressing the strong urge to proclaim 'Should have had a V8'.

"How the hell did you let that happen?!" Death yelled at his brother. "You weren't just born yesterday! At of all the people I know, and I know _a lot_, you would be the last person on my list to let the most important thing you own be stolen by two meek mud-monkeys!" he said, looking like he wanted to strangle War right then and there.

Famine made a sucking sound with her teeth and bottom lip. "Well, compared to most humans they aren't _that_ meek…" she confessed sheepishly. In return, she received a sharp, staggering glare from Death.

"What happened anyway?" Pestilence cut in. "I don't think it was just sheer stupidity like Death thinks," he said, put on yet another smug expression and held up his shoulders. "Cockiness perhaps?"

War rolled his eyes irritably. He knew that his siblings would be angry with him, but he still loathed being demoralized. Still, he did his best to swallow his pride and explained to them what had happened with Dean and Sammy; leaving out the part were he told Sam whom he was. After all, he didn't want to look like a complete prideful, cocky idiot; knowing all to well that Mr. Scrooge wouldn't hesitate to tell him so.

After he was finished telling them what happened, there was a few seconds silence, almost like they were absorbing in what War had told them. "Yep, it was cockiness," Pestilence finally stated after a few moments.

"No surprise there," Famine chimed in with a flat note.

Death pressed his lips together, looking like he was using all of his willpower to not snap. "Well that's just fantastic. Wouldn't it be a delight if the Winchesters learned how to use it?" he said bitter sweetly. "They could stop the Apocalypse, heck, they could kill Lucifer if they wanted to," he continued, obviously reaching his boiling point, his face completely red.

Pestilence looked at Death nervously. "Hey, dude, calm down," he told his brother. "We can get it back. All we need to do is find Sam and Dean," Pestilence reassured him.

Death turned his head so it was facing Pestilence. "And how do you propose we do that, Einstein?" he snapped at him. "No one can find them. Not even the freaking angels," he said. Pestilence, Famine and War shared unhappy looks. Their brother was on yet another wrath rampage, hence his nickname Mr. Scrooge.

They decided not to answer their brother and gave him a few minutes to finally cool down. Once this miracle finally occurred, Death sighed, placing the fingertips of his right hand above his eyes. "Do you know who last saw them?" he asked War.

There was a few second pause as War pondered the question. "No," he answered slowly.

Death bit the side of his tongue as contemplated on what he would have to do to clean up his brother's mess. He could always ask his Grim Reapers to look for Sam and Dean, and then tell him about if and when they found them. If he did that, it would only be a matter of days, if not hours, before knowing their location. In the mean time, he could prepare for what he wanted to do for the Apocalypse.

When his Grim Reapers came to mind, it reminded him that Alistair still didn't return the sickle he had lent him ages ago back. _Damn him_, Death thought bitterly, recalling when Alistair had tried to kill two of _his_ Reapers. Sure, it was a seal that could have helped to open the Apocalypse, but really, couldn't he have tried to open up another one? After all, there were over 500 other possible seals.

Death shook his head slightly, breaking from the thought, then told his siblings what he was planning to do about War's mess. "And when I bring it back to you, I'm expecting no less than total worship," he told War earnestly, who rolled his eyes, but didn't answer his little brother.

Chiming in with a sarcastic voice, Pestilence said, "You know, in one or two days, you'll all be thanking me. Small Pox and G-"

"Hey, give me a chance too," Famine interrupted.

With a childish look, Pestilence wined, "Fine, I'll only release Small Pox." His brothers looked at each other hopelessly; sometimes they wondered if Immaturity was Pestilence's true name, and what they called him then was some sort of nickname that was formed back so that that they wouldn't remember.

"So what are your plans then?" War asked his sister.

A dreamy look graced Famine's face. "I was thinking about an overly large and extended drought," she told them. "No plants equals no food for humans or animals," she said slyly. "I wanted to see if I could cut off food trade to countries too, like the Goths did to the Romans back in the day, but I think I'll wait until you get your ring back, War."

"Yeah, it would be the more logical decision to wait," Death said, not making eye contact. "No food and no trade bundled up together makes things a hell of a lot worse," he said then looked at his watch. "I have to go if you want to get Dumb Ass's ring back," he said tonelessly then looked at Pestilence. "See you," he said to him, walked to his car and drove off.

Famine scowled. "And I don't even get a good bye," she mumbled under her breath. Knowing that out of everyone in the world, Death wasn't one _anyone_—except Jesus, Lucifer and the accessional angel, whom he _still_ complains about—would screw around with. You mess with Death; he'll make you a _very _unhappy person to say the least.

There were a few moments of silence until Pestilence looked over at War. "You want to come with me?"


End file.
